The present invention relates to a one-person vehicle for urban transport. It is a vehicle that is configured as a skateboard provided with a transport deck, trucks for the displacement of the transport deck and control arms for said trucks which are attached to the ends of the transport deck.
On the market there a large number of one-person vehicles that are configured as skateboards, with a transport deck, displacement trucks with wheels, and control aims for said trucks that are attached at one end to the transport deck and at the other end to one of these trucks. Said control arms are pivoted in relation to the trucks when the user swings the deck by weight force to easily manoeuvre or change the direction of vehicle travel.
To compensate for the weight force that swings the deck and in order to facilitate the return of the deck to the centre, the skateboards described include a “bushing” element interposed between the deck and the control arms. However, it has been observed that to manoeuvre or optimally change travelling direction of these vehicles it is necessary to substantially swing the deck to ensure that the weight force of the user conveniently modifies the direction of travel of the wheels. This means that in practice the vehicle is complex to manoeuvre and only suitable for users having special abilities to drive it.
Some one-person vehicles such as those described in the preceding paragraph include a motor which drives one of the truck wheel axles. However, in these cases the vehicle weight is usually very great and, in most cases, it is necessary to include gears and belts that take up space, misadjust and require much maintenance. In practice, there are no one-person vehicles on the market configured as a skateboard that can be easily used to move around the city, and that are lightweight, strong, compact and easy to use by any user.